SONiC iNTO DREAMS
by DJShadow
Summary: 4th chapter up! Hope you all like it! Sorry for the delays. Try to get the 5th one up today.
1. Exploration, Examination

SONiC INTO DREAMS  
  
By Allister Cabebe  
  
DJShadow  
  
Sonic&Co. Copyright Sega  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
You could hear feet hitting metal. It was Sonic in his dreams. Running through Metal Harbor. Jumping on the rails. Then, he had 15 seconds to reach the rocket. "I have enough time" he thought to himself. Once he reached it, he grabbed a pole sticking out. Instead of jumping off, he flew out of his dream bubble.  
  
"Hey!" he said. "It's me." He could walk around anywhere since he was out of his dream bubble. He was already outside his house and exploring everywhere. While running, (which it is his favorite pastime) he past Tails's house. He thought to himself, "Why does Tails have a house? So anyways, he ran torwards his house. Sonic was thinking what Tails was doing.  
  
He ran through Tails's door since he could walk through walls. Seeing Tails asleep, he jumped into his dream bubble. Unaware of the concequences. He had arrived in Tails's dream. 


	2. Tail's Tall Tale

SONiC INTO DREAMS  
  
By Allister Cabebe  
  
DJShadow  
  
Sonic&Co. Copyright Sega  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
He had made it in Tails's dream. It looked like his house. Only in dream form. He saw Tails at the computer. Sonic said "Hi Tails!" Tails glanced at him and questioned "Why are you here?" Sonic answered back "Whatcha doin?" Tails had egnored him. Sonic had gotten angry.  
  
Sonic had asked again and again. Tails finally gave up and told Sonic what he was doing. Tails said "I'm hacking into my neighbor's IP address." "Stealing good ol' Cable Internet." Sonic yelled back "Are you out of your mind!?" Tails said no. "They have no firewall so they can't protect hackers!" Sonic fell over.  
  
After watching Tails use the Internet, Sonic decided he wanted to use it. He pushed Tails aside and started using it. He went to GameFAQs to FanFiction.net. Then he went to websites that are too unbearable to mention. Tails went to get a drink.  
  
Tails drank some Magic Kool-Aid. When he came back, he found Sonic using AOL Instant Messenger. Sonic was messing with the Dixie Chicks chat by typing many swear words. Then Sonic said "Damn. Cut off again." Tails told Sonic "Maybe you should lay off the internet." Sonic agreed with him. Then all of a sudden, Sonic said "Hey! A wad of money!"  
  
At that moment, Tails woke up with one gasp of air. Tails expressed his rage yelling "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" "My Internet. It's gone…" Sonic had already fallen out of his dream bubble and started to look for another.  
  
Sonic saw Amy Rose's house. Again, he ran torward it. Getting ready to mess with the contents of the dream, he went through Amy's house and into her room. 


	3. A Convention Gone Wrong

SONiC INTO DREAMS  
  
By Allister Cabebe  
  
DJShadow  
  
Sonic&Co. Copyright Sega  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sonic had already jumped into Amy's dream bubble. He arrived at a Convention Center. Sonic saw bras and panties. Sonic said "I'm In A Fashion Show!" He started running away until he saw Amy.  
  
Amy was walking down the runway wearing "Tikal's Secret" clothing. A bra and panties all that Sonic could see. To others, it was art and all that crap. "Boo! Change the channel!" Sonic exclaimed! Amy whispered to him in a nagging tone of voice, "What the hell are you doing here?" "Don't know" said Sonic.  
  
Amy was getting very angry with him. After the views of the Spring's newest fashion, Amy grabbed her Piko Piko Hammer and chased Sonic. Sonic had lost her pretty easy. Then he continued to explore the convention. Then he saw no other than Tikal herself! Sonic laughed at what she was wearing. So he got a slap right in the face. Sonic whispered to himself "Never do that again." Then Amy found him.  
  
Not only he had two women chasing him, the crowd was also chasing him! He remembered when he pushed the crowd over when he tried to get away from Amy. Sonic was running for his life. Then he remembered he could jump. That he did and the crowd passed under him.  
  
"Now that's over with…" Sonic said with a gasp. Then at the corner of his eye, their was a wad of money just like in Tails's dream. So he went to grab it while saying "Hey! A wad of money!" Amy saw him and told him do not grab it. It was too late.  
  
Sonic had grabbed the wad of money and Amy's dream turned into reality! She screamed "WAHHHHHH! SONIC!" Sonic could only laugh at her and ventured off to a new dream. 


	4. Two Dreams In One

SONiC INTO DREAMS  
  
By Allister Cabebe  
  
DJShadow  
  
Sonic&Co. Copyright Sega  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sonic ran everywhere trying to find new dreams. Then he thought of the floating island Knuckles was on. So he thought to himself. "One plus one is 2, then I should be able to get on that island easily!" So he took a leap of faith torwards the island. Only to find out he could only jump 10 feet in the air still. Instead, he went into Eggman's dreams to steal a rocket.  
  
Once he made it into Eggman's dreams he saw robots. He had so many robots. Sonic got bored, took the rocket and dashed out of there. The robots didn't even notice. He saw a couple of rails and started to grind them. Then he fell out of the bubble.  
  
Then, Sonic threw the dream missile torwards the ground right next to him. Sonic blasted to the floating island while smoke and debris followed him. He flew all the way into Knuckles' dream.  
  
He landed right in the middle of a fighting ring. Knuckles was up and ready to fight. Once Sonic got up, he got socked right in his face. The blood rushed out of his face. Sonic ran into the crowd bleeding. He was already in the Nurse's office with a whole bunch of people hollering in pain. Sonic asked what was the problem. They all told Sonic Knuckles beat them half to death. He had an idea.  
  
During the fight, Sonic put all the wads of money he had collected from Tail's and Amy's dream and started to bet on Knuckles. After so many rounds, Sonic had a over $3,000 dollars! So he started to look for an exit out of the dream. He ran into Knuckles which triggered him to wake up.  
  
Knuckles shouted "Sonic! Your ass is mine!" Sonic just ran away with his money and all he had. Looking for another dream he was doing. Quite very well, as I might add. 


End file.
